Уруру Цумугия/Сюжет
Временный синигами thumb|left|190px|Ururu and the others prepare to head out to recover [[Kon]] В то время, когда он должен подметать площадку перед магазином Урахары, Джинта фантазирует о том, чтобы быть игроком в бейсбол. Уруру сказала ему, что Тессай рассердится на него за то, что тот не подметает. Когда она предположила, что он боится Тессая, Джинта засунул свою метлу в ее волосы, говоря, что она раздражает его и является ниже по положению. Рукия Кучики появляется в магазине и отбирает его метлу, спрашивая, где Урахара. When Rukia asks if her order of some Soul Candy has arrived, Kisuke tells Ururu to bring the order from storage. Searching for a box marked "new stuff", she finds a box and brings its contents to Rukia. Urahara later discovers that the box is actually labeled "poor merchandise", and contained Kon.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, pages 10-11, 19 thumb|190px|Ururu being told of her mistake Jinta asks her to read the writing on the box. When Ururu struggles to pronounce it, Jinta corrects her and tells Ururu that she sold a poor quality item to a customer and starts pulling her hair. Kisuke tells him to stop, saying that it is his fault for not disposing of it. Tessai says that regardless of who is at fault, it could be trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, pages 1-2 Ururu apologizes to Kisuke, saying that it was her fault and asks him if he is mad. Urahara reaches out to her, causing her to recoil. He places his hand on her head, and tells her that it is no big deal and asks why she is crying. He says that they are a team and not to worry about it, as he will take care of it. Kisuke comforts her as she continues to cry. Tessai informs Urahara that they are ready, and the four set out to recover the merchandise, with Ururu carrying her cannon. Ururu is present when they find Kon and Urahara removes the mod-soul from Ichigo's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 17 thumb|left|190px|Ururu witnesses Urahara and Yoruichi's reunion During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Ururu accompanies Urahara, Tessai and Jinta to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami, Rukia asks what he is scheming. Urahara replies that Ururu and Jinta love Don Kanonji's show and they wanted to watch it in person no matter what, leaving him with no choice, but to bring them to the live filming.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12-14 One day, while sweeping outside the shop, Ururu notices a cat and informs Tessai and Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, pages 10 thumb|190px|Ururu attacks Ichigo After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, Kisuke offers to restore them through a number of lessons. In a secret underground training space beneath the shop, Urahara changes Ichigo into his soul form and tells him that he will have difficulty moving in this form without his powers. He instructs Ichigo to fight Ururu, who presents him with protective head gear and gloves. When Ichigo initially refuses to fight her, she tells him to make sure he puts on the protective gear before fighting, or he will die. Ururu attacks Ichigo, who disappears in a cloud of dust.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, pages 15-20 thumb|left|190px|Ururu gets ready to deliver a powerful kick Ichigo emerges from the dust and runs to pick up the protective gear. Ichigo thinks that he will be killed instantly if he is hit by one of her attacks, so he puts on the head gear. However, when Ururu attacks again, he decides to run, saying that head gear is not enough to defend against attacks of this level. He realizes that since he is able to run and dodge her attacks, he can match her speed and decides to attack her head gear so as not to injure her. However, he hits her cheek, drawing blood. Ururu leaps onto his arm and delivers a powerful kick, which sends Ichigo into a large rock. Urahara catches her leg, and says that the fight is over.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 1-14 Ichigo accepts defeat and demands a rematch. Urahara, however, tells him that he has passed the lesson, saying that he only told him to knock her out before she knocked him out, and that there was no way he could win in his current form, as her fighting skills are good enough to fight Shinigami. The fight had succeeded in restoring some of his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 15-17 thumb|190px|Urahara stops Ururu from initiating her "rescue" operation. Afterwards, Ichigo is sent to the bottom of a deep shaft, which Ururu had dug, where he undergoes an accelerated Encroachment. While in the shaft, Ururu and Jinta spit on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 62, page 17 When Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow, Ururu says that she is preparing a rescue operation and grabs her left arm, which is pointing into the shaft. Kisuke stops her, saying that the transformation is not occurring as usual.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, pages 1-2 Kisuke shields Ururu and Jinta from the large explosion in the shaft caused by the awakening of Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers. Ururu and Jinta prepare to fight Ichigo when he emerges from the dust wearing a Hollow mask, but Ichigo shatters the mask with his broken sword and removes it.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, pages 8-17 Ururu watches with Tessai and Jinta as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, with Tessai ensuring the safety of the two children when the fighting comes too close to them. Bleach manga; Chapter 66, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 67, page 6 Категория:Сюжет